Is It Possible?
by A.N Olivia
Summary: Betty and Jughead are in love but is it possible to find the perfect person for you if you are already committed to someone else?


Chapter 1:

Betty had finally become free from the Black Hood and was back with Jughead but somehow she knew that this happiness and content that she felt wouldn't last long. The Black Hood was smart and cunning like a fox and she knew that he would squirm his way back into her life. She was scared of course but she knew she had to be stronger, smarter and more cunning than the Black Hood if she wanted to beat him at his own game.

"Elizabeth Cooper! Get downstairs right this second!" Alice Cooper cried from the bottom of the staircase. Betty and Alice hadn't really been close on any level since Betty published Alice's mugshot in the Riverdale Register.

"Yes. What do you want?" Betty replied as she walked down the pale white staircase.

"I just got news from Sheriff Keller that there was an illegal drag race between the Serpents and the Ghoulies yesterday. He also said that he saw a group of kids leaving the scene and he identified one of them as Veronica."

Betty had a confused look on her face. "So? What has this got to do with me?"

Alice cocked one of her brows. "Really you have no clue whatsoever?"

Betty shook her head.

"You told me that you were at Veronica's house yesterday studying."

Betty had been so caught up in the lies that she was telling everyone that she had completely forgotten that she told her mum that she was going to Veronica's to 'study'.

"Well…. I did go to Veronicas but yes we didn't study." Betty confessed.

"Betty, what is happening to you? You used to be such a good girl and now you aren't the same person. You are disobedient and a liar and you are sneaking around my back. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Alice said while standing in her power stance.

"People change," Betty said as she shrugged.

"People change? It's more like people have changed you. That Veronica is a bad influence on you and Jughead-"

Betty raised her hand and stopped her mum. "You have no idea what I have been through the last week so stop bashing my friends and my boyfriend because no matter what you say or do, at the end of the day they are still going to be my friends."

Alice stood beside the kitchen bench shocked. "I can tell you who you can be friends with so don't act like you can do whatever you want."

"You know what mum, the funny thing is that I can do whatever I want. You can act all high and mighty but at the end, you are just a liar and just as bad as everyone else or have you forgotten about who you used to be when you were my age. To be honest, I am doing a whole lot better than you were at my age because I haven't been arrested yet."

Betty didn't want to hear her mother's reply so she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and walked out of the house.

Betty knew that she couldn't change who her mother was and that she probably shouldn't have been so harsh on her but she just got so mad at her mum when she tried to tell her what to do. Betty had always been so safe and she was over it.

She walked over to the Andrew house to see if Archie was home. She knocked on the door and a beautiful shirtless Archie was standing at the door with his Riverdale High School shorts on.

"Hey, Betts. What's up?" He asked with his cheerful grin.

"My Mum found out that we were at the drag race and completely flipped out on me so of course I yelled back her and I just had to get out of there."

"Wait hang on. How did your Mum find out about the race?" He had this concerned look on his face.

"Sheriff Keller saw some of us leave the scene and he saw Veronica and I told my mum I was "studying" with Veronica so my mum put two and two together so I had no chance of getting out of that one."

Archie was standing there with a look of total dismay on his face. "Wait, hang on. They saw Veronica! Is she going to get into trouble?"

"I don't know," Betty replied. "But I'm gonna ring Kevin and see what he knows and see if he can do something so we don't get into trouble."

"Well that's good for you guys but if they find out that me and Jug were in the other car, we're done for."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm gonna ring Kevin." She replied trying to calm him with her hand on his bare shoulder.

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal and very fit and good looking Reggie Mantle. "Geez Andrews, how many girlfriends do you have."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Shove it, Mantle." She looked back at Archie. "I'm going to ring Kevin and scope out the scene." Archie nodded back at her and she started to walk up the stairs.

"I have to admit Andrews you sure know how to pick your girls. I never realised how good Betty Cooper looked from the back." Archie rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"What?! I'm just saying maybe there is more to Betty than just brains."

"Reggie, the normal expressions is usually 'maybe there is more to her than meets the eye' but whatever you want man."

"Whatever dude. Just stating my opinion." Reggie had a sly grin on his face and Archie knew that Reggie was going to do something stupid.

"No way man. Stop thinking whatever you are thinking because she is with Jughead and nothing can break them up and frankly I don't want anyone to break them up."

"Dude, calm. I'm sure Jughead is fine but maybe Betty wants to go for a ride in —" Reggie was abruptly stopped by Archie covering his mouth when Betty walked into the kitchen.

"Betty would want to go for a ride in what?" Betty asked the two boys who stood in front of her.

"Would want to go for a ride in the car with me and Reg and go to Pop's for something to eat?"

Archie quickly covered.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I think I'll call Jug and see if he can join us. Maybe you can call Veronica so I can fill you all in at the same time about what Kevin just told me." Betty said with a mysterious twinge in her voice like she was about to reveal something huge.

"Okay well let's go then." Reggie grinned.

The car ride over seemed to be more of the radio than actual talking. Reggie was driving, Betty was in the front seat and Archie was in the back. Archie was worried for Betty. When Reggie put his mind to something he generally stuck with it until he had seen it through. Reggie was referred to as Mr. Ego majority of the time and Archie didn't want her to get caught up with him.

Betty was sweet and still mainly innocent. It was obvious in Archie's mind that he still had feelings for her and sometimes wish he had said yes to Betty when she asked him if they could be together that night at the back to school formal but he was in love with Veronica now and she loved Jughead.

"Andrews, you called Veronica yet?" Reggie called from the front seat.

"Yeah I texted her and she said she would meet us there." He responded.

"Yeah, Juggie said he was coming too," Betty added into the conversation.

When they arrived at Pop's Jughead was already there sitting in a booth waiting for them.

"Hey Jug." Betty smiling on her way over to his booth. They enjoyed a brief kiss and sat next to each other.

Betty and Jughead were seated on one side of the booth and Archie and Reggie were on the other. A few minutes later Veronica walked through the door and headed towards the booth.

"Reggie, do you mind?" Veronica looked down at Reggie and with a small groan, he moved to the other side of the booth next to Betty so Veronica could drop herself over Archie.

"So Betty tell us the big news!" Archie insisted.

"Okay so Kevin asked his dad what was going on and his dad said that Kevin shouldn't worry about the Black Hood and that Kevin will always be safe and then when Sheriff Keller left Kevin went into his dad's room to do a little snooping because the Sheriff had been acting so weird and trying to avoid the Black Hood subject altogether and then Kevin found something he never thought he would find and to be honest I don't know how to really think about it." Betty paused.

"C'mon Betty you can't stop there." Veronica insisted.

"he found an address." Betty continued.

"What's so big about an address?" Reggie asked quizzically.

"The address was for the farm where Polly is hiding at."


End file.
